1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus operable to transmit torque between an input shaft and an output shaft and also includes structures that can move relative to one another for determining the level of torque being transmitted.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
A rotating shaft driving a load, such as another shaft, a gear train, or some other structure, is susceptible to torsional strain. Continuous strain on a loaded shaft may result in a loss of power transmission efficiency, or may result in shaft deformation, or in breakage of the shaft. Dynamic torque or strain fluctuations can exacerbate mechanical and fatigue damage. It is therefore desirable to apply some structure or device to measure the torque on the loaded shaft.